kurtherian_gambitfandomcom-20200215-history
​Dark Messiah
Michael returns to fulfill a promise to his love, but the world isn't the same place. Michael, the Archangel himself, has returned after a hundred and fifty years rejuvenating in the Etheric Dimension. Now, the most powerful male Vampire the world had ever known is back. The problem? The world went through an Apocalypse and what little honor and justice that previously existed, is gone. Further, his love has left to the stars somewhere, fighting for those on Earth. Now, Michael has to figure out where he is, where he needs to go, help those who need help and figure out how to follow in his love's path. Because if there is one thing that Honor Demands, it is that he make good on his promise to Bethany Anne. Those feeding themselves on the backs of others have very little time to realize an important fact. This Dark Messiah has little compunction about killing. Major Characters In order of appearance *Michael Nacht *Jacqueline - Were from Chicago, daughter of Gerry *Gerry - were from Chicago, father of Jacqueline *William "The Duke" Renaud - vampire, son of David *Eve - AI android *Yuko - vampire *Akio - vampire *Mark - vampire *Valerie - vampire, daughter of The Duke Minor Characters In order of appearance *Jeremiah - ranch hand *Sarah Jennifer - ranch owner in the Denver Fallen Lands *David Tellison - ranch hand *Jackson - ranch hand *Buddy - ranch hand *The Denver E.I. *Todd - ranch hand *Dirk - ranch hand *Jack "Boss" Childers - ranch owner in the Denver Fallen Lands *Russell Wood - ranch hand *Tony - ranch hand *Earl Withers - ranch hand *Juliana - Waitress *"Old Man" Milton - Mine invester *Kent - Milton's bodyguard *Jimmie - bartender *Robert - employee of Kraven *Kraven - Man in charge of Denver *Joshua Timmons - Were, Alpha to the Denver pack *Kent - Were of the Denver pack *Hank - hunter *Calvan - hunter *Izzy - hunter *Daniel - vampire *Donovan - vampire, son of The Duke *Keven - Were of the Denver pack *Timothy - Were of the Denver pack *Alphonse - Were of the Denver pack *Hank - Were working for Kraven *Lamont -Were working for Kraven *Paul Mullins - businessman from Chicago *Kerri - Were from Chicago *Johnny - Were with The Enforcers *Brick Jessims - drug dealer in Chicago *Ralph Kornicki - NYC Police *Jake - Were peacekeeper in Denver *Darren - Were peacekeeper in Denver *Billy "The Bomb" Wattson - human with The Enforcers *Dodds - human with The Enforcers *Fitzsimmons - human with The Enforcers *Walarand - human with The Enforcers *Peterson - human with The Enforcers *Amedaeusz Wassil - vampire, minion of The Duke *Jonathan - vampire, minion of The Duke *Ted - NYC Police *Janine - NYC Police *Ethan - NYC Police *Milton - NYC Police *Keven - vampire, minion of The Duke *Lucas Brzezicki - bouncer *Louis - Club owner *Miles O'Banion - Airship captain Continuity Category:Books Category:The Second Dark Ages